


History and Lore :A Captain's Word

by Captain_Hazard



Series: House Blackfyre of Black Dread Keep [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, New Histories, New Stories, Potential Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Hazard/pseuds/Captain_Hazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardly an original idea but I'd figure there wouldn't be any harm in doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History and Lore :A Captain's Word

**House Blackfyre**

Seat of House: Blackdread Keep. It is located in the Crownlands just outside of Blackwater Bay. It is a small castle that oversees several villages. It is made of stone in the Old Valyrian style of architecture. They have sworn swords and shields known only as the Black Dragons.

Minor and subservient to house Targaryen, though they have grown over time and could be considered a major Crownland house.

House Words: Blood of the Dragon

House Sigil: Black Three Headed Dragon on a field of Red

Founders: Prince Daemon I Blackfyre – Princess Rohanne of Tyrosh

Current Lord – Prince Rohan V Blackfyre with his wife Talisa Maegyr. Son of Prince Hathor III Blackfyre and Princess Daena Targaryen. Brother of Haegon, Daegon, and Aeryn.

Current Heir/ Children – Princess Rhaella Blackfyre, named after Queen Rhaella Targaryen.  
Princess Aelinor Blackfyre  
Prince Thoryq Blackfyre  
Princess Visenya Blackfyre

* * *

 

**House History and Lore as told by Prince Rohan**

Pretenders. That's all they've ever called us. The ones not of our blood at least. When Daemon Blackfyre was legitimized by his father, he was both reviled and loved. Base born though he was, he was also known as one of the finest swordsmen in all of the Seven Kingdoms and staunch supporter of Targaryen rule. He could have easily been king and could have rebelled when his love, Daenerys was denied to him but he didn't.

His decision to uphold his betrothal was something that many used as an example of doing your duty to the Realms. Frankly I think that's a load of shit especially given what his heirs did afterward. They married for love instead of duty although the occasional betrothal was acknowledged here and there. I am the product of one such union but I was never told to marry someone I did not want to.

Since the founding of our house, we have always been loyal to house Targaryen. Does that mean that we were sheep? No we took issue with many things done but at the end of it all, we remained at the side of our brethren as did the Swyftrivers, the Bloodravens, and many others.

But now that loyalty has been tested, and many are failing to hold it. My uncle and King, Aerys, someone I once considered another father, has given in to the madness that has plagued that family. He sees enemies everywhere and burns those that he feels would betray him. He has already killed enough people to start a revolt but none truly came until Lord Rickard Stark and his son Brandon were burned in the Red Keep for supposed treason.

I was not there, but my cousin Rhaegar and his family watched it all even his children. His second wife Lyanna had to be restrained by the Kingsguard as my uncle laughed and as her family screamed. Rhaegar and I had been ordered to retrieve young Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon from the Vale, or suffer the consequences.

I have prayed to all the gods that I know of for a solution but war is never easy and it is not bloodless. But I cannot betray my king. Not because of my loyalty, but because there is enough innocents in Kings Landing for me to not consider killing Aerys Targaryen. My aunt Rhaella, my cousins and their children are stuck in the Capitol. Even my own family are at risk now, having been retrieved from our keep.

Being a Blackfyre has never been easy, but I never expected that I would ever consider breaking my vows to my king. That I would be breaking my vows to our family. For while we are called pretenders, traitor was something worse overall.


End file.
